witchcraft
by thir13enth
Summary: She was smarter than she looked. MisaLight


**Thank you Pendulum for Witchcraft, a song I love so much that I was obliged to have a story with that title—hence this.**

**Also, a quick definition:**

***mochiron = of course. I only use it instead of 'of course' in the first part of the fanfic because it has more confidence in it (almost like a 'without doubt', but that just sounds weird where it would have been placed) and there isn't an exact translation in English for that.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Misa Amane was just a tool.<p>

Looking up at him with melted eyes, adoration pouring out of her breath, hands clasped together at her heart, it was clear she was completely in love with him.

"Then you can really be my boyfriend? And me, your girlfriend?" she asked, ecstatically.

Light put both hands on her shoulders, giving her a small smile, making sure his brown eyes brushed the gaze of her hazels.

All the girls fell for that.

"Mochiron," he assured. "You and I make the perfect couple, the perfect team."

Her eyes shimmered.

"Yes!" she exclaimed. "I'll look after you, and you'll look after me!"

He nodded succinctly and then his hands, which were pressed up against her shoulder blades, pulled her body close to his while he embraced her tightly, head leaning into her hair.

He could feel the quick beat of her heart, her scared, sudden breath that escaped from surprise that he was actually even _acting _affectionate, to the very least.

"I might not be the most perfect boyfriend, but I'll try," he admitted.

_Well_, he thought. He'd only be as associated with her as much as he had to for what he needed her for.

"Mm!" she replied, not at all disappointed. "You may not love me now, but I'll have you fall in love with me soon!"

He laughed at her naivety. Could she even tell the difference between real and fake love?

**it'sinyoureyes , acolorfadeout**

He walked into her room without warning once, caught her sitting on her legs facing a shrine.

A light gasp from her and she turned around, but relaxed upon seeing his figure.

"Oh Light!" and she pounced up, taking his body up in her arms.

It annoyed him, but he had to act cool, and he had practically given her permission to hug him since he had done the same to her already.

He said nothing, glancing over at the physical manifestation of her obsession with him.

She caught his stare. "Oh, this!" and she waved an arm over the shrine. "This is Misa-Misa's dedication to you!" Her teeth gleamed at the carefully picked and positioned flowers, the neat and crisp cloth, the heavily scented candles, all the shimmering plastic jewels, the photos scattered around a larger golden framed portrait of him.

God, he knew he should have denounced her a stalker, but he was actually more relieved that he knew she would be loyal.

"Ah," he said.

She bounced away to the corner of the room, and held up a small bottle to the light.

"Look, I went through some dark magic books, and I made this bottle of fragrance that's supposed to make you love me!" she chirped.

_How pathetic_, he thought. She actually believed in that shit.

"I'm wearing it right now! Doesn't it smell wonderful?" and she raised her sleeve up to his nose.

"Indescribably," he agreed, using his left hand to gently bring her arm down to herself.

Down below his face. Below him, where she should stay.

She laughed with glee.

Oh, he could play this game.

**lookslikeanewtransition**

"Misa-Misa is soooo bored," she said to the ceiling, sprawled on his bed, arms spread apart like she was on a cross. "What is Light doing?"

"I'm working, Misa, sorry."

"Light is _always _working."

"I have a lot of things to do."

"Misa-Misa can do things _too_."

Light stopped before the ink touched the Death Note. He abruptly stood up and pushed out his chair, turning and beckoning her to come towards him with a single hand motion.

And like a puppet, she was now beside him.

"I will let you write down the names," he offered. "Your chance to make art," and he dropped the pen into her hand before clasping both her hands together in his.

"You trust Misa-Misa to do this?" she asked, pen poised over the page, the other hand wrapped around the seat of the chair by her thigh for comfort.

_Nothing will change if I let her do this. This will just make her happy, and satisfy her enough to shut her up for now._

He placed his hands on her shoulders, bringing his face down to hers. "Of course I do." And he turned his mouth into her face to add, in a softer voice, "You're my accomplice, my partner."

She suppressed a grin while she made her mark on paper.

**it'sstartingup and shakingyourground**

"Misa, let's create a new world together."

Her face turned up towards his, hints of tears catching the falling sun. Her lips parted slightly.

"I'd become the God of the new world, and you will be my Goddess," he said, making sure his breath tickled her neck as he told her what he would later repeat to someone else.

She didn't catch the lie.

"Your…Goddess?"

But he didn't tell her that there was actually only room for one.

"Yes."

"So…we will be together?"

"Yes."

"Forever, right?"

"Yes."

And her hypnotic eyes brightened.

**turningyourhead to seeanewdaycalling**

"What are their names?"

"I'll tell you," she smiled.

_Don't waste time; just tell me now!_

"But only if you promise that you'll spend the evening with MIsa-Misa somewhere!" she added. A glance at Light's face told her that he wasn't amused. "You're my boyfriend, Light—we have to do _something _together!"

"Yes, I promise," replied he, impatiently.

"No, the last time you said that, you didn't do it! Misa-Misa was very sad!"

"I promise this time."

"No!" and her whine was drawn out in some kind of a childish tantrum. "I don't believe you!"

"I will. Just tell me their names," he demanded under grit teeth and an octave lower.

"I'm not giving their names to you," she retorted, and crossed her arms, faced the other direction with her eyes closed and her nose in the air.

Fuck, his entire plan was going to be ruined if he couldn't get the name in the next few seconds! He was already extending his original scheme because he didn't make the time frame he already set beforehand; he didn't have time for another extension!

"Misa!" he raged, unable to contain himself.

Her eyes opened and widened upon seeing his face, and her hands moved into helpless paws in front of her in fright of the anger she saw.

_Shit, _he realized and relaxed his eyebrows and unclenched his fists. She definitely wasn't going to tell him now, not after this. He had hurt her feelings—

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry," he said, voice simmering to a whisper, and he bent down on one knee to apologize and cradle her like a broken doll.

"It's okay," she said, her face burrowed in his chest.

And a smile widened across her lips.

**well, i'llliftyouup**

He had to kill her today.

Something went wrong. They were at risk of being found out.

He had tried to spare her until the very end, and now was the time to let her go.

A tool could only be used until it didn't function, right?

She had to be eliminated.

His hand was poised over the page, but the pen touched his lip in though soon after.

Maybe he'd give her a fresh page, because she had been with him thus far.

He skipped the remaining lines and turned to the next paper, creasing it down the spine of the book, and placed the pen over the paper again.

_Huh, _he considered. _There had to be another way out of this situation. One where he wouldn't lose MIsa._

Minutes passed, and he couldn't focus on any particular solution—they all lead to her eventual death.

It was too difficult for him to decide whether her death was inevitable.

He pushed the ball of the pen onto the paper, but found that his hand wouldn't move.

_No, there had to be another way. _ He knew he was smart and crafty; he'd be able to think this through and not have to give up a sacrifice.

More time passed. Screw it—he had to do it.

All thoughts aside, he drew a line—

"Light?"

Startled, maybe for the first time in many many years, his head flicked in the direction of his name.

Her left hand slithered under his jaw, and turned his head up to hers.

"What are you doing, Light?" she asked softly, head tilting down to face him, her right hand joining her left hand in holding his jaw.

He was frozen in his chair, not a sound able to escape his lips.

"Light?"

"I have to kill you," and his voice trailed off.

She noticed his hand, pen held tight in his grasp.

"Oh," she said calmly, with a soft smile. Her left hand shifted over to his right hand, and lifted it from the page and into both her clasped hands. "Light, you don't have to."

"Everything's going to fall apart, I have to—"

"Shhh," she said, comforting him. "We're the perfect team, remember? We can beat everyone."

His hold on the pen loosened.

Her smile didn't falter. "That's right, Light. Believe in your Goddess. We are Kira _together, _forever."

"I'll…think of something else."

"Mhm," she approved, pulling the pen out of his hand and closing the Death Note. "We can get through this, like we did everything else…you trust Misa-Misa, remember?"

"Right," said Light, eyes looking down to the ground. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." She turned his face up towards hers again, noticed flecks of light sparkle off his tear-drenched eyes. She pursed her lips and leaned in to kiss him.

And when she pulled back, his eyes met hers.

She knew.

She knew his love was true.

She had caught him in her spell.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Comments?<strong>

**thir13enth**


End file.
